


tony gives peter the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mood, peter is an angsty teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His miscalculation sends him swinging unceremoniously around the lamp post, like a moth to flame, fluttering around. He haphazardly tries to climb his own web, muttering shit, shit, shit once he starts swinging into the wall next time him, slamming his occupied arm into the brick. He tightens his grip on Mr. Stark’s present.See, if Peter has just waited for the weekend, like he normally does on the rare occasions a night like tonight occurs, Mr. Stark’s present would be fine. But today is a big, special day.Or, once where Peter surprises Tony for his birthday, but is surprised himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	tony gives peter the stars

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this drabble, happy birthday rdj who brought iron man to life, i love u. enjoy!! also, i try to subtly touch on peter having ptsd, it's just a personal thing i wanted to add in please be careful reading, it's just peter feeling down about himself.

Peter curses under his breath. Everything that could possibly go wrong tonight goes wrong.

He makes a minor calculation in his projectile for the web shooters to latch onto the light post but web swinging with one arm takes practice. Which, he hasn’t done.

His miscalculation sends him swinging unceremoniously around the lamp post, like a moth to flame, fluttering around. He haphazardly tries to climb his own web, muttering shit, shit, shit once he starts swinging into the wall next time him, slamming his occupied arm into the brick. He tightens his grip on Mr. Stark’s present.

See, if Peter has just waited for the weekend, like he normally does on the rare occasions a night like tonight occurs, Mr. Stark’s present would be fine. But today is a big, special day. 

It’s just been two months since the attack at the Avengers compound. Tony’s snap. Tony was in a coma for a copious amount of these two months, but he’s finally awake. Not lying in a hospital bed comatose, the side rails of the bed and pillows holding him up, tubes and wires attached in almost every possible cavity of his body. He’s awake. Safe. He called Pepper in advance to let her know he’s surprising him tonight, and quite honestly, to even ask permission to. 

Peter doesn’t even realize he’s hyperventilating, just swinging around aimlessly when he does have a destination, not thinking of the height he’s at right now. Okay, so, yes, he hasn’t touched the iron spider suit since the battle until tonight. It’s the only way he’ll sneak away from his apartment with the present to meet Happy at least halfway to the cabin. Technically, Happy isn’t supposed to be going to the cabin either but he was in on the surprise for Tony.

If they want to spoil Tony rotten after his sacrifice, the loss of a limb, thermal superficial burns up his neck and face, and oh God, Peter, you need to breathe.

“Hey, Friday?” Peter asks tentatively, always relying on a distraction to compartmentalize his trauma. He can’t think of this right now.

“Yes, Peter?” Friday’s AI voice comes alive and she pulls up a precautionary monitor in Peter’s suit, the technology coming to life.

“I need you to help me with these web slinging calculations. I have Mr. Stark’s present in one arm and I can’t ruin it, it cost me so much money, I need to work the entire summer to pay it off.”

“Tell me which web combination you would like, we need to increase the amount of fluid in each valve on one side. I suggest the spiderwebs, I will project farther than usual.” Friday chimes, “Would you like me to inform Stark of your suit usage?”

“No, please, God, no. I don’t want to worry him. I shouldn’t even be in this suit,” Peter sighs, gripping onto the box and making a beeline for the suburbs outside of the city. He’s still surrounded by concrete and the bustling city life, he’s honestly hoping he isn’t spotted but he isn’t being the most cautious. He’s been swinging for half an hour, he just has another half hour to go. With his thoughts. His heartbeat in his ears. His shaking hands. It’ll be fine.

For the next 30 minutes before he reaches the suburbs, he hears a robbery and of course he goes to help, what kind of friendly neighborhood Spider-man would he be if he didn’t?

His heart leaps in his chest when he’s back in the inconspicuous alleyway away from the pickpocketing, he got the young adult’s phone and wallet back to him. He looks around, he just hears nearby customers in stores. Maybe a crowd of people a block over. But, he can’t figure out where the box is. Oh no. 

Why is he such a fuck up? He can’t even take care of his own things. First, he spends his entire savings on a present that Tony might like, and made him something like it mattered . Oh, god, the thief has Peter’s name on the card. 

Well, here come the hyperventilating. It seems to be harder to control now. Peter’s gasps for air, looking around the alleyway but he isn’t truly seeing anything. “Friday, please, I need help finding the present—“

Peter’s cut off with a call from Happy pushed through by Friday. “Answer, Fri,” Peter says, looking down at his hands covered by the suit. He physically sees himself shaking from his anxiety. He’s got it under control, Tony doesn’t need the presents. No. 

Is Peter really enough of a surprise for him to enjoy? He’s just barging into his life while he wants peace and tranquility after saving the universe.

“Kid? What's wrong? I was calling to tell you I’m 15 minutes out,” Happy’s voice echoes in the suit, but it sounds like he’s a mile away while Peter is stuck in his own thoughts. 

“H- Happy,” Peter croaks, not meaning to sound on the verge of a breakdown. But he is.

“Peter? What’s wrong, kid? Friday just pulled up your vitals and your location,” Happy asses, worry laced in his voice. Shit. He didn’t mean to make Happy worry, but Friday patched the call through.

“I, uh-- I’m fine, Happy,” Peter blatantly lies, searching through the city block he’s in. Maybe there were multiple thieves and only one attacked the guy? Had somebody been spying on Spider-man? Or did they simply find the box.

“Hey, I need you to come back from la-la land. What’s really up? I don’t want to hear any more bullshit,” Happy says, no heat behind his words. Peter has never heard him this way, and he also probably missed a full conversation from the other end of the line. Okay, now he feels even worse for lying. The box has to be around here somewhere..

“Pete? Come on.” 

“Peter huffs. “Fine. I just- I’ll be there soon. I misplaced Mr. Stark’s present,” Peter admits, biting the inside of his cheek before he gives any more away. He promised he’d meet Happy on time after dinner, and he probably missed out on dinner with the Stark family. Where Happy and Rhodey and Pepper and Morgan all belong. Without him. Oh, God.

“Misplaced? What, did you make a pit stop for food? Jesus, kid, Pepper was gonna save food and cake for you, too--”

“Happy, it’s fine,” Peter bites, “Just give me a few more minutes.” 

Peter gets ready to be beaten down and lectured for even daring to raise his voice to Happy, but he hears him sigh. Happy’s voice even softens. “I’ll be right over to help you look for the present. I know you were excited for it. Give me a minute. You have no choice.”

The line clicks off before Peter can rebuttal Happy. Peter stands on a rooftop, kind of in a sniper position to peer over the city. There are neighborhoods just a couple blocks away, the thief is probably already cozy in his home enjoying the box of things Peter knows Tony would indulge in. Or, hopes he would. Woud have.

Peter needs to get himself under control. Self deprecation, panic attacks, feeling worthless. He blows out a drawn out breath, trying to get rid of all the anxiety in his chest and removes his mask. The wind stings his eyes but he already has tears falling. Surprisingly, random tears are not unusual. What has happened to him?

He can scrounge up a few bucks from May to at least buy supplies to make Mr. Stark something for when they go over during the weekend. Mr. Stark was nice enough to invite Peter and May over for the weekend, May even said they might leave Friday morning to get extra time with the Starks. Maybe.

Peter feels invasive, even though he misses the hell out of Tony. He hasn’t really gotten to know Morgan at all, and of course, he misses Pepper, too. Every time he sees her face, he sees her solemn face when she gently grabbed him and told him Tony’s in a coma. When they said he might not make it. Back to the battle.

He;s pressed up against the cool, freezing metal door while the push door handles stabs into his back, shivering from the wind. It’s the end of May and his senses are haywire. Sure, it’s windy, he’s been web swinging, he’s distressed, but he doesn’t even notice the wet, fat tears hanging on his lashes. He crumbles. He can’t see Mr. Stark like this. He misses him, but Peter’s going to say something stupid.

He can make u p an excuse to call the surprise off. He selfishly wanted to see Mr. Stark tonight, but it’s decided. He deserves time only with his family today. He lost the stupid fucking present anyways, he can’t do anything right.

Fuck.

A dull ache creeps in the back of his head and Friday sends light vibrations that glow light blue on the wrist of his suit to try to communicate. He scrambles to get the mask back on, covering his eyes only. “Peter, you are in distress, would you like me to call Happy? Or Mr. Stark?”

Peter’s heart soars. At least someone cares enough to check in on him, only because of his vitals. She’s programmed to do this. He really needs to see a shrink. “I’m okay, Friday. How far away is Happy?”

“Mr. Hogan is ten minutes out. He has your exact location and requested your vitals.”

Peter groans and slides down the metal door, this difference in angle causes the light posts light in front to hit his face. He stares up at the sky, hoping to spot some stars. With half of the world dusted, the earth’s CO2 emissions decreased. The air quality improved. The light pollution in the city was more or less the same, but he had a small glimpse of hope he could see some from here. He couldn’t. He couldn't even see Sirius.

Happy must’ve known Peter gave up on searching for the present. He called him through the suit and claimed he knew Peter was hiding on the roof. That was definitely a lucky guess. He can’t be this predictable, right?

The car ride to the private cabin was.. quiet. Peter rested his head against the window, and Happy carefully adjusted the volume of the radio to almost utter silence. How does Happy know to do these things? Maybe Friday reported his headache. He did complain about it. He mopes on the highway, searching for stars and the small glimmer of hope. Maybe it’ll be in the form of a star.

“Hey, Happy?” Peter asks, voice cracking and breaking the thick silence in the car. “Do you think I’m imposing tonight? Mr. Stark probably wants rest today.”

Happy looks over, searching. He searches for something in his face. “Pete, kid, what’s wrong? You know he’d love to see you. Present or not.”

Peter sighs, hoping it suffices enough to answer Happy. It does.

The cabin never fails to look lonesome and peaceful in the middle of the woods. The porch lights are on and the windows cast an orange glow around the perimeter. Peter can hear Gerald humming in his barn, lightening his mood. Just a little.

His heart pounds in his chest. “Okay, kid, you can change out here. I’ll text Pepper.”

Peter’s hands shake while he changes into the set of clothes Happy packed in the car that he left in the cabin for whenever he came over. He slips into a science pun t-shirt, his “Find x,” shirt. He holds onto his sweater and hears the porch door open. He’s jittery with excitement and nerves. It’s not like this is his first time seeing him, it’s just.. special? Overwhelmed? 

“Happy!” Pepper greets him, Morgan on her hip. She clings onto Pepper tighter and Happy proceeds to poke her side. Soon enough, Morgan is giggling and reaching for Happy to carry her. “Where’s Peter?”

Happy leans in while Peter makes himself visible now that he’s changed, catching Happy whispering to her. Her face tries to remain neutral, and Peter’s senses are so haywire he can’t focus on their conversation anyways. He hears the screeches of crickets, wind, Morgan laughing, and the shallow waves crashing at the edge of the lake.

“Hi, Mrs. Potts,” Peter tries to lift his mood, coming out forced. He grimaces at his own attempt.

“Peter! Come here, we missed you,” Pepper holds an arm out and pulls him closer to kiss the crown of his head. Okay, he wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome and he feels like he doesn’t deserve it, but it leaves him smiling and for the first time tonight, feeling calm for just a moment.

“I-- I, uh, kinda lost his present on the way here. I really hope he doesn’t mind me coming, uh, empty handed. And coming at all,” Peter stumbles on his words, playing with the sweatshirt in his hands.

“Are you kidding me, Peter?” Pepper asks with no judgement, “He’d love to have you. I’m so glad you thought of this. I’m kinda disappointed I didn’t think of this.”

Pepper and Happy talk while they walk the rest of the way up the stairs and to the porch, and Peter greets Morgan. Hopefully she’ll warm up to him soon. Hopefully. “Hi, Morgan.”

His smile is actually genuine and she at least mutters a hi before turning back around, Pepper pausing before opening the door. “Okay, he’s actually right here in the den working on his portable lab, Pete.”

His nerves wrack up, and he’s the last one in. The smell of cinnamon surrounds the air, probably from a candle. The feeling of home familiarizes with him, but this isn’t his home. It stills gives off that feeling.“Pete?” Tony turns, frowning. He looks completely puzzled and Peter’s stomach drops. He knew this was a bad idea--

Before he can continue, Pepper and Happy explain Peter wanted to surprise him while Peter stands here, frozen. Completely stumped. “I-- uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, I really shouldn’t have. I just, thought, you know, maybe he’d want extra company? But that’s crazy, I should’ve realized you just wanted to--”

Before Peter can continue rambling, staring down at his hands while he picks at his hoodie, Tony sighs. It’s extra long. And dramatic. Peter winces, but looks up and sees Tony. Really sees him.

He’s wearing a gray tight-knit sweater, a pair of block joggers, and tonight his right arm is missing. His face is much more healed, maybe it had to do something with some of the extra medical supplies May gifted from the hospital. Or, his expensive medical team. Peter stares back, failing to notice how much Tony has softened since he walked in. Morgan, already bored, jumps down from Happy to go watch cartoons in the next room over.

“Tony--” Peter chokes out, feeling safe and secure around the older man. He locks eyes with Peter, and dammit, how does he do this?

“Come here,” Tony whispers, probably knowing only Peter can hear with his enhanced hearing. Peter freezes, but leaps forward into Tony’s arms. Tony stumbles, just a little, and he feels a pang of guilt for hugging the poor man too hard. He buries his face into Tony’s chest, Tony squeezing him extra hard with his one arm. “Shh.”

Peter, once again, hadn’t realized he was shaking from anxiety and had increased breath sounds. He sounds like he can’t breathe, like a panic attack. It’s still the pent up guilt. “I don’t know what’s going through that big head of yours, but I’m glad you’re here. I was gonna Facetime you before you went to bed. To bother you while you did homework.”

He chuckles, truly, a smile plastered across his face. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. Sorry.”

Tony groans, throws his head back, making a scene. Pepper smiles and shakes her head from where she’s standing above Morgan with snacks, with what Peter recognizes as her pre-dinner snacks. They did wait. “What are you sorry for? I’m happy you’re here.”

Peter’s smile widens even more, Tony removing his arm from around Peter and reaching over to pinch his cheek. “Tony!”

“There is it, that big beautiful smile of yours, Pete,” Tony announces, caressing his mop of curls. “Now where’s my happy birthday?” Tony asks, motioning to his right ear and turning his head. 

Peter, embarrassed, laughs and mutters, “Happy birthday, I guess.”

Tony turns and scoffs, but leans back in and points to his cheek. Of course. Of course he would use this moment to embarrass Peter in front of everybody. Peter leans in and kisses his mentor’s cheek, rolling his eyes and walks away. “Weirdo.”

They get through dinner, Peter finally feeling like maybe he does fit in tonight. He finally starts to feel a tiny bit more like himself. He offers to do everything he possibly can so they can all catch a break, and offers to serve food, get them drinks, and entertain Morgan when she gets tired of sitting with them. Mr. Stark grabs the back of his neck, pausing from eating. “Petey, I promise we’re fine. You’re a guest tonight.”

“Yeah, so, that means I gotta help out. It’s your birthday. Pretty please?” Peter turns, pouting. “My god, you’re worse than Morgan,” Tony grumbles and gently pushes Peter’s head once he lets go of him.

Peter helps Pepper bring out the cake, standing inside their fridge. Rich people. He’s astonished, but his heart flutters at the sight of Tony’s cake. Morgan must’ve decorated it with Pepper. “Don’t worry, we bought this sheet cake but for Saturday we have the real deal,” Pepper smiles, signaling for him to grab the other end of the cake to carry to the kitchen island. They literally exit the fridge, everybody gathered around the kitchen island. Tony sits with Morgan in his lap, Pepper at his side, and Happy on the phone announcing Rhodey finally made it. Maybe Peter can fit somewhere in here, like a puzzle piece. 

Tony mutters something to Pepper and nods his head towards Peter, but he turns to greet Rhodey. “Hey, everybody,” Rhodey smiles, “Sorry I’m late. There was so much traffic--”

“Hey, spider-kid, what are you doing here? What a nice surprise,” Rhodey turns, and he can’t help but feel that intruder feeling. Rhodey squeezes his neck and ignores Peter tense. “Hey, Mr. Colonel Rhodes.”

Rhodey walks over to kiss Pepper, Morgan, and even Tony on the cheek. “None of that formality, Peter, it’s uncle Rhodey. Or Rhodey.” Peter smiles.

“Hey, honeybear, where’s the super humiliating singing of yours?” Rhodey scoffs and searches for the birthday candles.

Pepper gently grabs Peter by the shoulder, he’s presumably in the way while they look for the candles and lighter but she steadies him right next to Tony. “Okay, family photo. Tony and the kids,” Happy announces, pulling his phone out and angling the camera. Pepper and Rhodey move off to the side and Peter feels an arm around his waist, tugging him closer and grounding him. God, he is definitely an intruder. He wishes he was one of Tony’s kids. He just pretends for a photo, wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulder. Once the photos are taken, Tony doesn’t let go.

They sing happy birthday, Peter looks around and feelings like everything’s in slow motion. Pepper lights the candle, like a mini sparkler on his cake, of course because Tony deserves the best. Sparks fly around and they cheer. The lights are turned off and everything is blue and they’re lit up by the candles. He holds onto Tony’s shoulder for balance from his death grip around his waist, Morgan leaning over in the middle of the song to blow the candles. Tony’s smile lines have never been so visible. He looks tired, but happy. Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper all stare in amazement at Tony. Peter does, too. His mentor, his father figure that he’ll probably never admit his feelings to. He’ll just keep calling him dad in his head.

Tony blows out the candles, asking for help. Morgan giggles, probably spitting all over the cake but laughter fills the room. ‘Woo!” Happy cheers, Rhodey shaking his head and cutting the cake.

“So, where’s my present, Pete?” Tony asks, wiggling his eyebrows, and Morgan turns in interest. 

“Ooh! What’d you get my daddy, Peter?” Morgan asks.

Tony must see his face fall, “I’m messing with you, bub. Don’t worry about it. Like I told Morgan, because she has no job, I will sell her toys to buy me a present,” he coos at Morgan who frowns and giggles. He can’t help but smile at this moment.

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry. I actually lost it on the way here,” Peter grimaces, scratching the back of his head and pulling away from his hold. He opens his mouth to respond, but he’s interrupted by Rhodey.

“Cake!” he slides a plate towards Morgan, asking for her father’s help. Peter walks away, picking at his own slice and watching all of them. 

They end up sitting on the front porch, the only light coming from inside, swinging on the porch swings, peering out to the water. Rhodey sets up a lantern. Peter entertains Morgan with sparklers, handling the lighter. The adults all sit together, Pepper resting her head on Tony’s shoulder. She reminds him he needs to take it easy tonight. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, Peter smiling from fifteen feet away with Morgan.

The adults drink coffee and tea while Peter runs around with Morgan. He feels weightless, this is the exact feeling he searches for when web swinging. It’s a youthlike feeling, glad Morgan warms up to him from time to time. Peter chases after her while she runs towards the water, posing in a threatening way yelling. “Leave, sea monsters! I have sparklers!”

Peter’s laugh bubbles in his chest, and God, he wouldn’t trade this for the world. They chase each other with their flames, sighing once their sparklers run out of space to burn. They walk back, Tony standing up and kissing Pepper’s head. “Alright, who’s gonna give papa bear a sparkler?” Tony groans, walking down the porch stairs. Peter runs over, grabbing his arm. “Come on, I know I’m an old man, but you don’t have to embarrass me like that.”

Peter shakes his head, joking “Fine, I’ll leave you here.”

Pepper calls for Morgan, who gladly takes a sparkler to Pepper and they light them up on the porch together. Tony wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulder once they’re down in the grass. This zeroed in attention, the offered comfort, softens Peter. He feels infinitely better around Tony, like he’ll keep everybody around him safe and secure and loved.

Making small talk, Tony leads him farther out where he was playing with Morgan just a minute ago. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Tony turns, his worry lines apparent. He gently moves until Peter finally makes eye contact with him. Now, the zeroed in attention makes him feel cared for. And that’s overwhelming. Of course he’s cared for, but he doesn’t feel like it. Not at all. It’s a constant uphill battle with his own brain and to this day, being starstruck by his own mentor.

Tony wipes a tear on Peter’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, gently. He really needs to start keeping track of how many times per day he ends up crying. This is Tony’s day, not his. He shouldn’t be worried about him. Instead, he opts to hide his face in Tony’s neck in a hug. “Oh, Pete.”

“S’ no big deal,” he mumbles, sighing. “Happy birthday, Tony.”

He can hear Tony breathe out a laugh and looks up to see him smiling. 

Peter sighs and pulls back from their hug and wraps his arm around Tony again while they continue walking. Tony sits him on the peer, right at the edge and Peter grimaces when Tony has trouble sitting down. He argues, “At least let me help you.”

Tony scoffs, flicking his forehead and Peter gently shoves his left hand off. They gaze out into the water, small tides rippling and the moonlight blinding against the water. “I missed you here, Pete.. Not kidding. I’m glad you came out here tonight.”

“No you’re not,” Peter grumbles, honestly not trying to feel this sorry for himself. It meant to come out as a joke. 

“Dummy,” Tony says, asking him to move to the left side of him. Peter obliges, Tony shifting over to his old spot. Peter wants to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder, but dammit, he’ll just embarrass himself. “What’s got you so quiet? Or, are you going to ignore the question, once again, ignoring my worries, sending me into cardiac arrest one day over how worried I am for you, because you’re so far away from me now,” Tony bats his eyes, sending Peter doubled over in a laugh.

“D- Tony, I’m fine. This is your day. Maybe another can be about me, maybe. Who knows. I thought everyday had to be about you,” Peter smirks, laughing when Tony squeezes his armpit but his mouth drops open when Peter almost falls in. They throw their heads back, laughing, ignoring Pepper and Happy yelling after them.

“I don’t know how to save drowning victims, dipshits,” Happy calls out, receiving a punch in the arm from Pepper. 

“I’ll only change the subject if you promise you’ll talk to me when you come over this weekend. No exceptions. If you don’t, I’ll lock you up in this cabin until you talk and make sure May gets mad at you, not me,” Tony smiles sweetly.

“Ugh, you’re so evil.”

“Don’t I know it. Savior of the universe, evil.” This earns a small shove by Peter.

“Okay, fine. I promise. But can we please talk about the stars?” Peter asks in astonishment, staring up at the dark sky covered in stars. His neck is gonna hurt staring up at the sky, but he doesn’t care. 

“You see that clump of stars?” Tony points, his voice soothing. Peter recognizes this voice. It’s his storytelling voice, it varies from his teaching voice. Peter nods. “You always search for a triangle of stars. That constellation, I believe, is.. Northern Cross. It’s formed by the body and shoulders of the swan, or Cygnus”

He turns his gaze to the right, pointing to Ursa Major. They try to count the stars, finding Dubhe and Alkaid, the ends of the constellations. Peter turns, aiming to scoop a firefly flying around Tony’s face. He grimaces, laughing quietly. “Just like the 5 year old.”

Once lonesome lightning flickers, Peter begs to stay outside to count the stars. Peter points out even more constellations. “You totally one-up’ed me kid, come on!”

If Peter falls asleep that night against Tony’s knee in the comfort of a five-year old’s princess themed, dim lit room because Morgan begged Peter to read her bedtime story with her and her daddy, well, at least he Tony to pet his hair while he slept and tell Morgan and Peter about the stars. 

Peter drifts away to sleep, thinking of his stars Tony gifted him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments if you'd like. follow me on twitter @spideysforce


End file.
